Live intensively
by loulou.k
Summary: The big clock stroked …And he counted, one, two, three…twelve knocks, middle of the night……


**Loulou.k**: Hello ROV fans, writers, readers and reviewers!

I know I've said before that I'm not a writer, and I'm saying that now, But….today is my birthday, I've became 30th ^_^; and it's starting to affect on my mind, So, that's why I decided to do something different this time, instead of getting presents I'll gave this humble 'fic to you all as a gift , and allow me to make a special dedicate to _**Manna, Xirysa, Bradamante68**__, _and to my very dear best friend _**Kasia.t**_…..I love you girls!....This is for you, and because of you ^_~

* * *

Live intensively

He could hear the big clock down the hall ticking, everything is quiet, not a single voice could heard at this time, everybody is sleeping, But he couldn't…

He was lying on his bed, his hands under his head, his eyes fixing at the ceiling over him, listening to the calmness surrounding him, and then...The big clock stroked …And he counted, one, two, three…twelve knocks, middle of the night……

"It's over," he said, gasping.

Closing his eyes.

No one remembered, not his Grandmother, not even Oscar…

Oscar? Why should she remember?

He is only her friend or her servant to be sure, he said to himself…why should she care or bother herself to?

Anyway, she is the commander of the Royal Guard now; she has big responsibilities and many other things to think about it more than his… more than him.

"Stupid….stupid….stupid Andre, so what? You've became 15 and?! What a big deal??!!" he said in annoyed tone.

He stood up from his bed shaking his head to get out those stinking thoughts, and went to the window to get some fresh air.

The summer winds were so light, so refreshing, he took a deep breath, feeling the scent of the roses that came with the winds filling up his lungs.

"Tomorrow will be a beautiful day," he said putting his hands on the edge of the window.

The leaves of the trees were dancing in the winds under the full moon in a harmonically tune. And he closed his eyes to feel the refreshing waft caressing his cheeks softly.

Suddenly he heard a sound coming from outside, not from the garden but outside his bedroom …

He looked at the wooden door and noticed a soft light came under its edge...

"Who would it be at this hour?" he said.

He went to the door put his had on the handle and turned it open.

Oscar," he whispered after he saw her turning her back away."

"What are you doing here at this time, something wrong?"

His feet hit something on the floor while he was just getting one steep outside the bedroom, and he looked into it…

"Hushhhhhhh… You're going to wake up every one with your roistering, "Oscar whispered.

"What? Me? Roistering? You're the one who is wandering in the middle of the night".

"I'm sorry I woke you up" said Oscar..." I …I tried to give it to you today but I didn't have a chance, and… I just couldn't wait till tomorrow …"

She said that in a soft tone made Andre feel there is really something wrong going on.

"What is it Oscar? What is happening?"

He said that taking the brown little box which he trapped with it, and looked at here.

"Nothing is happening, why are you turning to pale?"

They stood in the corridor looking at each other silently, nothing moved except the flame of the little candle which Oscar was griping in her hand.

"You have forgotten about it…! And me the one how couldn't sleep until I give this to you! I was afraid that you were going to think I forget it….. It's… your birthday you moron".

He just kept saying nothing….

"Well I guess this little gift would be the solution for your weak memory ...Good night Andre!"

She said that and turned her back to Andre, leaving him behind.

He watched her until she disappeared in the darkness.

Didn't believe what was just happened, he get back to his room, closing the door behind him, and went to the window to have some light from the moon.

He took of the brown paper, looked at the blue cover note book in his hands, and opened the first page.

He could see the fine handwriting of Oscar on it, and with his heart jumping with joy he read:

_"To my best friend Andre_

_Wish you a very happy birthday_

_Hope you will have happy times in your live to scribe it here,_

_Oscar"_

He stretched his hand to touch those lines with the tips of his fingers as those same lines touched deep in his heart, but he stopped, just a millimeter away he stopped for fear he would ruin them by his touch.

Instead, and with a big smile on his face, and a little tear threatening to drop from his eye, rubbing the bridge of his nose to hold it back from falling, he went to the little table beside him, lighted a small candle and took the feather, deluging it's ending with ink and then he started to write, right in the middle:

_Everything written here is for you, my dear friend Oscar,_

_I am happy when I am with you,_

_Today was a beautiful day…It was my 15__th__ birthday._

And he could feel the refreshing waft stroke his body softly.

* * *

"Live intensively"! I owe someone for these words.

All right, I know there's too many mistakes in writing, and if you are reading these words that mean you were very patience and kind to complete the reading, so be a kind a little more and feel free to criticize me, please!...or you know what? If you liked it send that thankful for the girls above, and if you didn't like it……well, put the blame on them anyway^_^;

Ah, one more thing to say, since I saw Andre at the beginning of the episode 37, writing his memories…I kept wondering, when did he started to write his diary? we never saw him writing, right?


End file.
